Crystal Clear
by flyingtoastowns
Summary: One shot. SOng fic. An old girlfriend of Jacob comes back to La Push. Not good at summaries sorry. JacobOC


_**A/N: My 1st Twilight fic, hope you enjoy.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade, I just own Crystal._**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"Jacob?" She called to me with her beautiful voice. I looked over to her.

"Yeah Crystal?" She sighed and a nervous look was on her face.

"I think it's time we broke up." I must have looked enraged as I could see a flash of fear in her eyes. I grabbed her arms.

"Why? What did I do?" I was yelling at her and my grip tightened on her arms.

"Jake," she spoke as her voice strained, "you're hurting me. Please, let go. I have to leave anyways Jacob, it's the best thing." I did as she told and rested my face in my hands. I didn't see her walk away from me, I was too busy grieving. We fought a lot, but I would've never expected this she was my first love. I thought I'd never get over her, until Bella arrived. Bella then broke my heart as well.

All of that was behind me though. I hadn't seen Crystal or Bella in at least two years and I didn't expect it to change any time soon.

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again_

I raced through the forest in my wolf form. Ever since I ran away this area became my permanent home. I knew ever tree, rock, and blades of grass in this area. It was mine. My tongue was out as I panted with deep breathes. My prey was in here somewhere, I just had to find it. Sounds of destruction reached my ears as if trees were being shattered.

_Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_

My feet led me to my destination. What I saw took my breathe away. _Crysta_l I thought. She was wearing I sports bra and sweat pants, but what was most unusual was her surroundings. Trees were demolished around her and smoke was rising from spots I assumed they used to be. A bead of sweat rolled down her face. She was beautiful. I could feel as she became my world, my everything.

I walked into her area and immediately lightning came at me. I dodged the dangerous energy and faced her again. She glowered at me and sent another bolt. I dodged yet again. The bolt had come out of her fingertips and for a split second I considered her to be a vampire, but she didn't smell like it. Her scent was sweet, but heavenly sweet instead of sickly.

I barked at her as if to ask the bolts the stop, but another came hurdling towards my frame. I decided the best thing to do was to transform and did such. The second I was fully back to my human form and blush crept across her beautiful face and it registered that I was naked. Quickly, I untied my pants from my leg and put them on.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start_

"Uh, hey Crys." She stood there, awed. Minutes past before she responded back.

"Hey Jake. So, how are you?" They both stood there awkwardly.

"Okay and you?" She shuffled a sure sign of nervousness.

"Fine I suppose." She cleared her throat. "I was wondering, if you could not tell anyone of this?"

"Of course, as long as you don't tell anyone of this." She smiled her beautiful smile.

"Deal." An awkward silence hovered around us before I decided to break it.

"So, is this why you had to leave?" I motioned to the area around me. She cleared her throat.

"Maybe a little." I gave her a gaze that she knew always to interpret as yeah-right. "Ok, a lot, but I couldn't tell you! Besides, you obviously had a secret too." I glared at her.

"I didn't get this until _after_ you left." She looked guilty and I couldn't help but immediately become guilty myself. Her gaze hardened on me.

"Look, I'm sorry for that, but I had to go. I couldn't control my power then and I could've put you and everyone else in danger. I needed training. My training completed a few days ago and I was able to return." She sighed. "Where have you been Jacob? I saw the missing signs. What happened?" I could feel myself trembling as the bad memories were brought up. "It wasn't me, right?"

"Not completely. There was a girl named Bella. After you left she broke my heart as well. I couldn't deal with it." Her eyes softened and she started towards me. I felt as her arms looped around my body and an amazing feeling filled my body. When she let go the feeling lingered a little longer until it dissipated completely.

_Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

"So, how exactly did you gain your wolf half?" I chuckled at her question.

"You know the stories we were told when we were younger?" She nodded her head. "Turns out they were true!" She giggled and the sound of bells reached my ears. "How did you get your ability?" We were walking now through the woods.

"It's a blood-line trait. My ancestors learned how to control parts of nature by observing its happenings. It just so happened that I got the ability to control lightning." She sighed.

"Wow. What's it like?"

"Okay I guess. It's comforting that I know if a time ever comes I can protect myself." An awkward silence followed as we walked on.

"So, where did you go?" She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I went to my grandmother's house. She has the same ability as I and I trained with her."

"Are you returning to school?"

"Of course! Do you think my mom would actually let me miss out on it?" I chuckled.

"No, she always was a freak about your education." We walked for a few minutes in silence as I got up the courage to tell her what had happened to me.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

"So, um, you know I'm a werewolf, obviously."

"Yeah, I'd be dumb not to." She cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, well it comes with this thing called imprinting."

"What's that?" We stopped walking and faced each other. Genuine curiosity was shown on her face.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"Well, it's like soul mates. We just look at them and we can automatically feel that we are to be with this person."

"Oh, that's cool. Saves you the stupid trouble of searching."

"Yeah, it does a bit."

"So, did you imprint on anyone?" She cocked her head to the side. I looked down into her green eyes.

"You," I breathed out. Her face went from confused to understanding and finally to happiness. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against mine, but before I could react pulled away.

"Really? You better not be lying or I'll kick your butt. Even lightning can hurt the big macho wolf-man." She winked at me and grinned. I matched her grin and bent down to glide my lips against hers.

I whispered against her lips, "I wouldn't dare lie to you."

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_


End file.
